Happy Early Birthday!
by coolcool02
Summary: Rob Van Dam and Stephanie McMahon celebrate her birthday and his victory over Chris Jericho at Unforgiven. takes place September 23, 2001. One-shot.


**I own nobody you recognize in this story they belong to the WWE and their self, so don't go and sue me because I have 1.25$ yup that's it maybe there's a penny somewhere….**

**Anyway this story is one only my second one-shot the first didn't go over to well but I think I've gotten better but if you want to give me some criticism please make it nice no reason to be rude.**

**Now that that's out of the way!**

**Paring Stephanie McMahon/Rod Van Dam **

**Takes place September 23 2001**

**In this story Stephanie and Triple H separated right before the alliance started.**

Stephanie's P.O.V

I was sitting on Rob's bed in his hotel room while he was in the shower since all the boys in the alliance were hogging it up.

I sat there and replayed the match over and over in my brain; it made me so happy to know that my boyfriend R.V.D beat Mr.Y2J Chris Jericho 1...2...3 right in the middle of the ring.

"Steph are you still in there?" I heard that sexy voice of Rob's call out form the bathroom.

"Yeah I'm still here, wouldn't be much of a girlfriend if I just got up and left" I smiled as he came out of the bathroom chuckling he had nothing on but a towel and his hair was down, oh God I loved it when his hair was down!

"There you are" he said coming over to me and giving me a kiss on the lips.

I loved kissing Rob his lips were so soft and sweet, but sadly the kiss had to end and Rod started getting his clothes out.

"You know my birthday is tomorrow right?" I asked smiling.

"Yes and I already have everything planed" he also smiled.

My smile only grew bigger, "Really? What do you have planed?"

"I'm not saying".

"WHAT WHY NOT" I yelled.

He laughed….. He laughed?

"Because it's a surprise" he smiled.

"I wanna know now!" I whined

He walked up to me and kissed me on the lips "Oh well your just gonna have to wait"

"Well if you're not gonna tell me at least me can celebrate your win" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Really?"

"Really". I said as I got to my knees and started to take off his towel.

"Well I was gonna save sex for tomorrow but who say's we can't just do it twice?" he said with a smirk.

"Good" I said taking the towel off, as soon as the towel was on the floor his member shot out right in front of my face. I wrapped my lips around him and twirled my tongue around the top.

"Shit Steph" he yelled his hands twist and pulls my hair.

I stared to bob my head up and down his shaft savoring the taste; he tasted so sweet I loved doing this.

"God Steph ….feels so good" he moans, when I start to deep throat him he loses it and shots his seeds deep down in my throat.

"Wow Steph that was amazing…but now it your turn" he smirked as he picked me up and put me on the bed then he kissed me hard as he took off all my clothes leaving me naked in front of him.

His lips traveled down to my breast and sucked on my left nipple before doing the same thing to my right.

"Oh my God Rob please just fuck me already!"

"In a minute babe I'm not done yet"

I moaned in frustration but that moan turned in to one of pleasure as I felt his tongue flick on my clit.

"OH SHIT!" I scream feeling amazing.

He gave my pussy long hard licks before he started to eat me out.

"OH MY GOD BABY I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" I yelled feeling my organism run through me.

Rob hears me and starts to pump two fingers in and out of my tight hole.

"ROB!" I moan out his name as I cum hard all over his fingers and face.

He wipes his face off with the towel that was of the floor then he puts his fingers in his mouth and sucks on them a little before he puts his fingers in my mouth.

"Suck them" he demands and I obey sucking his fingers clean, he smiles down on my before taking my legs and putting them over his shoulders.

"You ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be" I said with lust filled eyes.

That's all I needed to say as he pushes himself into me, we both moaned out in pleasure as he moved in and out of me.

"Oh God Rob please…HARDER!" I moaned.

"Oh course you want it harder." He laughed as he pounded harder inside of me.

"You like that baby?" he asked.

"YES!"

"Do you like my funking you wet tight hole like that Steph?"

"OH GOD YES!"

"Say my name baby".

"ROB!"

"I want you to cum for me baby". He said as he started to rub my swollen clit.

That's all he needed to say as I came hard around his dick screaming his name as I did so.

He lost it after that and moaned my name as he shot his seed deep inside of me.

He fell on top of me with a big thud.

"Ouch! Really Rob?" I asked laughing.

"Sorry babe". He chuckled pulling me closer to him.

I smiled and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you" I said looking up at him smiling.

He smiled "I love you too Steph, so much". He said leaning down and kissing me.

I smiled into the kiss wishing I could his him forever but sadly he pulled away smiling and looking at the clock.

"Hey it's one o'clock happy birthday baby!" he smiled.

"It is! And thank you…so can I get my present now?" I smiled.

Rob laughed"Sure I guess why not?"

He got out of bed and went over to his bag, he unzipped it and reached inside pulling out a long box looked like a necklace. He walked back over to me and handed me the box.

"Happy birthday baby". He said as I opened the box.

I gasped as I looked at the necklace it had a gold chain and a round white diamond in the middle.

"OH MY GOD ROB THIS IS….AMAZING I LOVE IT ROB THANK YOU!" I yelled and leaped into his arms kissing him.

"I love this necklace so much I'm never taking it off!" I squealed as Rob put the necklace on me.

"Well I'm glad that you like it!

"I love it, Thank you so much I love you" I said hugging him.

"Your welcome Septh and I love you two…now spread those legs because it's time for round two" he smiled.

**Thanks for reading please review if you feel like it.**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes.**


End file.
